Fire That Burns
by ocmanda
Summary: After witnessing the murder of his mother Stiles learned how to push horrible things to the back of his mind and focus on what was in front of him. When he magically saved the Hale family from the fire that almost killed them all, he was forever transformed by it, in more ways then one. Now three years later his world once again comes crashing around him, but can he completely surv


Stiles smiled as mother sang along with the radio with the wind blowing through her hair as they drove down the road that lead to one of her clients houses. It was the middle of the school year and the winter holidays where right around the corner. Stiles mother ran an at home bakery and during the holidays she allowed him to stay home once in a while to help her cook for the extra-large orders.

They were on their way to the Hale house when it happened. Stiles was screeching on top of his lungs to a backstreet boys song, his mother's favorite band though she would never admit it. The sun was blazing hot even in the winter. They had the windows down and her hair was floating around the car. She looked so peaceful and happy. That was when five people stepped out into the road blocking their way.

He was beyond surprise when his mother gunned the gas and went straight for them. The wind was howling and screaming so loud that Stiles could barely hear his own screams. The men didn't even move as their car crashed into them.

They looked on with grim satisfaction. There semi-naked bodies were covered in hair. Their faces twisted with an unnatural similarity of an animal. Their teeth extended past their mouths, and their clawed hands dug into the hood of the car.

A horrible crushing sound filled the air. Stiles found himself gasping for breath as his head whipped forward and sprung back. The glass on the windshield shattered and filled the car, scratching and imbedding into Stiles skin. His mother's head collided with the steering wheel and she was bleeding heavily from her forehead. She didn't waste time as she threw her door open and started fighting.

Stiles wasn't sure what happened. He saw his mother battle against what he assumed were Werewolves because of the human and wolf appearance, but his mother… she was glowing a red fire and matched them a hit for hit. Sometimes that hit involved fire. However, she was weakening. She was kicking ass but there was too many of them. It took one hit to the knee and she fell to the ground before them.

They held her to the floor and Stiles screamed as he saw the knife come closer to her chest. Stiles watched in horror as they craved out his mothers' heart. He watched as the blade pulled and cut through her flesh. Her screams pulsed through the air, and just when they yanked that glistening red heart out of her chest the Hale family ripped through the trees.

The five men took off running with his mothers' heart and half the hale family followed them. They weren't able to catch the men.

Stiles climbed out of the car and threw himself on his mothers' body. He clung to her and wailed, her blood staining his clothing and hands. But he clung to her crying and screaming her name as her dead eyes looked up into the sky.

The hale family surround the young boy as the watched for anymore threats.

It wasn't long before the police arrived. His father pulled him off of his mother's body. He held him and rocked him and tried to calm his son as tears ran down his own face.

Sheriff Duncan told his father to take all the time he needed to mourn his wife. Stiles didn't go back to school until well after the New Year for many reasons.

The fact that his father poured himself into a drunken stupor was one of them. The man was always drunk. Stiles found himself having to move past his mother death within a few days. He needed to make sure his father didn't choke on his own vomit and that they both ate. He was only 13 and that was the only way he knew how to handle it.

A few weeks later was when they had the funeral. It was Talia and David hale, her husband, that took care of the all the arrangements for them. It was them who came to the house on that Wednesday to pick them up for the funeral.

What they found surprised them. The house was a mess, though Stiles tried to keep it clean, his dad didn't seem to get the memo. John laid passed out of the sofa half a bottle of whiskey resting by his hands as Stiles was cooking eggs in the kitchen. They didn't even knock, though that was a common pratice since Talia was best friends with his mom.

"David take Stiles outside please." The alpha wolf filled a two glasses of water and made her way to the sleeping man. She had just thrown the glass of water on John when David shut the door and ushered Stiles to the car.

Stiles didn't know what Talia said to his father, but he stopped drinking heavily and started to be more of a single father, Stiles still cooked though because his dad sucked at it.

It happened a week later. Stiles was laying in bed for the first time in a two weeks sleeping peacefully when he woke screaming. His body was on fire. It felt as though his skin was being torn from his flesh. He could no longer see his room but flames that licked his skin.

His father came rushing in his eyes wild as he took in his son. He tried to grab Stiles but hissed in pain when his hand landed on his sons forearm. He fell backwards and cradled his hand to his chest.

Stiles mind was screaming for it to stop, for the pain to stop. He wanted to make it stop. His bedroom shimmered around him and the next thing Stiles was on cold wet grass in front of the burning Hale house. There were people screaming inside.

Still whimpering in pain he ran to the house. He threw open the front door while covering his mouth. Everything stopped. Stiles mind was still screeching that word over and over. He had this overwhelming feeling that he needed everyone in the house to get out now. He kept chanting in his head that they needed to get out now.

The house seemed to shutter while Stiles walk through it. He could hear voices down a hallway and they got louder when he came upon the basement door. There was a thick black line covering the floor. Stiles threw the door open and kicked the line to break it.

The entire Hale family came running out of the basement. No one paid him a glance as they ran to safety. Though he noticed the black veins all over their bodies, he chose to ignore it and focus on them getting out.

He just knew that there were more people trapped elsewhere. While walking further through the house he noticed more black lines that he started breaking them with his foot. He had made it to a back staircase that he was pulled to. He was pulled upward with the need to get there. He didn't even notice the flames were licking his skin and that the fire had to have been started here. That was why they ran to the basement hoping to use the tunnels under the house because the doors and windows would not open.

There were several doors blocked with the black line, Stiles pants were on fire and his skin covered in thick soot. His skin was bubbling but Stiles didn't feel it or smell it. It was like he was sleep walking, not really aware of his movements for the place around him.

He broke the lines and watched as people ran from the rooms. It was when he broke the last line to Talia's room that the pain registered in his mind. That his fire charred skin and still on fire clothing broke through the fourth wall of his mind.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Stiles scream. The wolves outside heard it but the fire department and police were finally arriving and couldn't howl back. Talia ran back and scooped up the boy her wolf instincts kicked in and she started drawing his pain away.

The smell of burnt flesh was pungent in the air but when she broke through the front door and gasped down oxygen the essence of who did this filled the air. The whole pack had their scent. There was several hunters and another scent she knew well, the smell of magic. Stiles.

He had saved them. How she wasn't sure, but she knew it was him for the fact that he was here. He broke the Mountain Ash lines. Her question was how he got here.

The Sherif caught her eye and ran to her, when he saw that it was Stiles in her arms he seemed to calm, but only for a moment. Stiles Legs and torso were heavily burnt. His pants and shirt were still glowing of embers. In moments he was in one of the ambulances to the hospital.

The firefighters tried to get the fire out as quick as possible, but the Hale house burned to the ground. They all got out alive, and the Werewolves already healing from the fire and wolfsbane. The human members of the pack were taken to hospital.

When Derek and Laura came up to the house from the woods the pack rushed to them. Everyone could smell the guilt on Derek, who was just barely 17. No one blamed him.

A few days later the Sheriff was arresting the hunters. Surprisingly it was Chris Argent, Kate's brother, who turned them in. He handed over enough evidence to the police and they were all put behind bars. The Hale Pack suspected the only reason he did so was because the Deputies son was injured.

The pack guarded the hospital rooms with humans in them. It was the John Stilinski that offered them a place to stay in the house for as long as needed, they camped in the backyard until they could stay near their own house, which was being built quickly.

Stiles stay in the hospital for roughly more than a month. The burns forever altering his skin, they tried skin grafts but it did little. He didn't remember the fire, he didn't remember anything. All he remembers was waking up in his room in pain.

They told him what happened, they told him about the supernatural. They told him about his mother, a spark with an affinity to fire. What they didn't tell him was that he was supernatural. He grew up around the Hales, and everything was fine. Derek stayed away from him, though Stiles didn't take it to heart, he stayed away from everyone.

Though Stile was different. He still talked and was his general sarcastic self. It was how he dressed and really didn't go after people that would have returned his feelings, like Cora Hale and Erica Reyes. He wore horribly baggy clothes to cover up all the scares. Every night when he showered he stood in front of the mirror and would trace the alter skin.

There was something else though, that he never understood that nobody knew about, the black swirls that wrapped around his body in intricate patterns. They were primarily on his back but were just starting to branch out onto his torso. He assumed that it was from the wolfsbane and mountain ash that he took in from the smoke all those years ago, it never occurred to him that it could be much more. He just shrugged his shoulders and said supernatural, how right he was.

The shit didn't hit the fan until Stiles best friend Scott got bit by a rouge Alpha.


End file.
